My Little Wampire
by CocaCola-PolaBear
Summary: Nessie&Jake. Jake&Nessie. what could be more perfect? nothing. yet.. one little slip creates one little problem, and one little wampire
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys. Im starting a new fanfic, this is my introductory "chapter" even though its like one paragraph. I hope you guys will like where it goes.**

Nessie POV

"Oh come on you stupid bell ring already!" I thought to myself. This was always the hardest time of day for me. I cant believe mommy and daddy even make me go to school. Its so stupid! All I wanted to do, each and every day was get out of this STUPID place and get into my loves arms. That's it. Not too much to ask for right?

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG

I burst out of the classroom doors. Im sure people thought I was crazy, running so fast that nobody could see me. But I didn't care. I opened the school doors and ran.

"Jake!" I ran as fast as I could into his arms.

"Nessie. I missed you." He said, his fingers running through my hair as he embraced me

with what a human would consider a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too Jakey. 8 hours is too long." I frowned."

"come on sweetie. Get that pout off your face. Im here now"

"well… that does seem to help. Come on Jake. Lets get out of here."

"where to this time ness?" he asked, with sarcasm in his voice. Of course he knew where I wanted to go.

I caressed my hands along his jawline, and finally placed them firmly on his cheeks. He recognized the picture immediately. He gave me a passionate kiss, but only for a second.

He whispered in my hear "well sweetie if were going to be back from the meadow in time we better leave now".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok guys

A/N: ok guys. So today my friends cough cough andrea and jossie told me that this story was a kinda bad plotline. But im still gonna write it. I think it could be a funny little story. I hope you all like this next chapter

Nessie intro thoughts

It was the absolute perfect time of the year to be at the meadow. Mommy and daddy prefer spring. And to be honest, I don't even want to begin to know why, or know the history of this place. All I know is that this place has OUR history. Jake and mine. Mine and jakes. But really I prefer fall weather. The trees just turn their beautiful colors, and the chilly breeze feels good on my skin. On our skin. I couldn't help but think about how all around perfect we were for each other. I don't care that he imprinted. I don't care that technically were supposed to be mortal enemies. And it may sound completely crazy, but Jacob the werewolf, my werewolf, is the only one for me.

Nessie POV

We were walking through the forest on our way to the meadow, our fingers intertwined into a pretzel, so neither of us could let go.

"Jake, I really need to tell you something. Can we hurry up to the meadow?" I asked earnestly. Without a response, we ran the rest of the way to the meadow.

"Nessie honey, what is it? You sounded to serious" his voice broke off into a laugh after the last part.

"Well Jake, I need to tell you something. I love you"

"I already kn- "

"no please don't interrupt. This is important. Jake, I love you. I love you more than I love anyone else. There could never be anyone else for me. Jake, what im trying to tell you is… I really just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever and ever just you and me." That was that. I spilled my heart out for this man, not knowing what would be next.

"ness… honey. I hate to be the responsible one here, I really do. But you are 3 years old!

"bu-"

"no. this time don't interrupt me. Nessie, I love you with all my heart. But I need to protect you too. I need to love you, protect you, and make the right choices for you. You are 3 in the body of a 17 year old. So for arguments sake lets say you are 17. I don't know whats going through your head but 17 is still too young to do ANYTHING. Nessie, I would love to sweep you off your feet but your father would bite my head off. Literally. Nessie, I just cant right now."

I couldn't stand this. Not one bit. so I pulled the one stunt I knew would break him. I gave him puppy eyes, the ones that looked cute but also sad, the ones with tears forming in them. I don't even know how I did this but I did. "But I love you Jake. Isn't that enough?" and then slowly, carefully, caressingly, I eased my lips to his. And that was all it took

"I hate you" he stated frankly

"I love you too" I gazed into his eyes. The sky was the perfect shade of purple. The sun was setting, and I was with the one I loved. And with one perfect kiss, our bodies molded into one, as the sun set.


	3. authors note

A/N: omg im sooooo sorry guys

A/N: omg im sooooo sorry guys. Im making my chapters a bazillion times longer for the first thing. Second, I realized that instead of 3 nessie is supposed to be 7. So that's the reminder there. Im currently working on the next chapter. But its not going up until I have a couple more reviews… and till its finished. Also, please feel free to review with any suggestions on what I can do better, or what you want to happen next

X's and O's


End file.
